1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to hemodialysis, and more particularly to hemodialysis systems and methods including A-V fistula grafts, A-V fistula graft treatment systems, systems for treating a condition associated with an AV-fistula graft, and an A-V fistula graft systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Renal disease and deficiency has long been a significant problem that continues to plague an enormous population of patients, and the related cost of treatment continues as an ever growing burden on modern society as a whole. For example, in 1996, there were 250,000 patients in the US with end stage renal disease (ESRD), a number expected to grow by 10–15% per year over the next 20 years primarily as a result of an aging population and advances in treatments for other diseases. The cost of ESRD in the US was $20 billion in the year 2000, 5% of all Medicare resources.
Dialysis involves cannulation of the vascular system for extracorporeal flow of blood through a dialysis machine, which acts as a filter. To filter the blood efficiently, the dialysis machine requires 300–400 ml/min of flow for approximately three hours three times per week. To supply this high a flow rate, a large vein is required which will provide a flow rate of at least 300–400 ml/min. Otherwise, the vessel will collapse as the dialysis machine pulls out blood.
Various central venous devices and methods have been disclosed that provide this generally required level of flow. Examples of such devices include, without limitation, “TESSIO™” and “QUINTON™” catheters, which are commercially available from Medical Components and Kendall (owned by Tyco International) corporations, respectively. In general, these devices are inserted into the subclavian or internal jugular veins, communicate exteriorly of the patient, and at best are considered “semi-permanent” devices in that their longevity is limited, generally lasting up to a typical maximum of about 4 months.
The primary “long-term” solution generally involves gaining peripheral vessel access, most typically in an accessible region of a patient's arm. This generally requires a surgical procedure, wherein an artery is surgically attached to a vein, either directly or via an artificial conduit that creates an arterio-venous fistula, such as for example a conduit made from polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) or a woven polyester such as Dacron™. This procedure essentially short-circuits the normal blood path to the hand, and can provide a flow of approximately 1 liter/min. The conduit fistula is typically coupled to the corresponding arteries, such as by suturing, at locations called arterial and venous (respectively) “anastomoses”. According to the typical dialysis procedure, the dialysis fistula is connected to a dialysis machine via dialysis needles that puncture the fistula conduit at a location between the anastomoses. Blood traveling from the fistula through the needles are carried by tubing into a dialyzer, which cleanses the blood by removing waste matter, and returns the blood via another needle to the fistula. A typical blood cleansing procedure lasts about 3 hours, after which the dialysis needles are removed and pressure is held at the site of needle entry. Most patients require dialysis about three times per week. A damaging process called “intimal hyperplasia” often begins at the time of surgery, and continues undisturbed in most cases until it leads ultimately to failure of the access fistula.
In common practice, an artificial conduit is used 70% of time, as has been previously disclosed by Stehman-Breen et al., “Determinants of type and timing of initial permanent hemodialysis vascular access,” Kidney International, 57(2000) 639–645. However, about 50% of these grafts have been observed to malfunction within 2 years of implantation, as has been previously published by Diskin, C J et al., “Pharmacologic Intervention to Prevent hemodialysis Access Thrombosis,” Nephron 1993:64(1–26). A study by Tellis, V. A. et al., “Expanded Polytetrafluoroethylene Graft Fistula for Chronic Hemodialysis,” Ann. Surg., Vol 189(1), 1979, pp 101–105, revealed a 62% primary patency rate in PTFE grafts. It is not believed that this number has changed significantly since this study despite enormous advances in technology in other fields. The disclosures of the reference articles provided in this paragraph are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto.
The creation of such a fistula increases flow to the arm and hence to the dialysis machine. The major problem in permanent dialysis access is the longevity of the fistula. With current methods, fistula survival is generally about 8–12 months with artificial conduits, and generally about 2–3 yrs with autogenous conduits. In fact, it is believed that about 3 “revision procedures” are required for every new fistula created. Each revision procedure requires a new access site on the patient's body. While the new fistula matures, a semi-permanent catheter needs to be placed in a large central vein. This usually leads to substantial morbidity, cost, and physician frustration; and in 1993 vascular access was described as a $1 billion problem. In a study published by Arora, P. et al., “Hospital Utilization among Chronic Dialysis Patients,” J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 11: 740–746, 2000, 36% of all hospital admission for dialysis patients was for matters related to access. Patients on dialysis require an average of about 2.2 hospitalizations and about 14.8 hospital days per year related to dialysis access. Many patients die secondary to lack of access. In an earlier study cited by Swapna, J. et al. in “Vascular Access Problems in Dialysis Patients,” Heart Disease 2001;3:242–247, about 18% of deaths in the dialysis population was due to lack of access. Though this number may have decreased in recent years as devices and techniques improve, it still remains a significant issue that deserves attention. The disclosures in the reference articles cited in this paragraph are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Morbidity related to fistulas fall into several categories, the most common of which (e.g. about 95%) is clotting of the graft. Infection occurs in 18% of complications and pseudoaneurysm in about 2%. The clotting pathophysiology can be further subdivided into clotting secondary to a venous stenosis (about 55% of cases), or secondary to an arterial stenosis (about 10% of cases). Other reasons for clotting include hypotension and pressure to curtail bleeding following a dialysis session.
Access to a fistula currently entails placement of a needle through the skin and into the fistula with subsequent attachment to a dialysis machine. The placement of the needle is not standardized with respect to the fistula, being placed in a different spot in the graft each time, resulting in disruption of the ultrastructure of the material over time. Twenty (20%) percent of fistula failures occur at the site of needle entry and manifest as thrombosis, pseudoaneurysms, and aneurysms. Furthermore, at least about 10 minutes of pressure is usually required to prevent hematoma formation at the access site, which may itself lead to a thrombosis.
Various devices and methods intended to treat AV-fistula stenoses with localized energy delivery have been disclosed. For example, several devices and methods have been disclosed for delivering ultrasound energy to an anastomosis region.
At least one example of this type is intended to deliver ultrasound energy to the area of an existing fistula thrombosis in combination with delivery of an echo contrast agent into the area to enhance the ultrasonic affects at the thrombosis. The ultrasound energy may be delivered transcutaneously to the area, or intravascularly such as by use of a miniature ultrasonic transducer located on a catheter inserted within the fistula. However, this particular technique suffers by the rapid clearance that the contrast agent may experience from the area in a blood flow environment. Also, this example does not provide for a device or method for using energy delivery for regular preventative maintenance of fistula patency, such as to prevent thrombus formation or adhesion in the fistula, or to prevent or treat neo-intimal hyperplasia.
At least one other example also includes a system and method for delivering ultrasound to the anastomotic junctions of fistulas in order to inhibit substantial neo-intimal hyperplasia by use of an ultrasound transducer located on an internal catheter probe within the fistula, or with a focused ultrasound transducer assembly associated with an external ultrasound energy source. However, this example does not provide for prevention or removal of thrombus. In addition, the internal catheter aspect of this example requires an active ultrasound energy source to be located on the catheter itself, which results in significant complexity and cost that may be prohibitive to regular maintenance use as a disposable assembly. The active source in addition may limit the ability to make such a catheter sufficiently small to be inserted into a fistula lumen through certain needles such as certain hemodialysis needles.
In addition to the limitations of the previous ultrasound energy delivery examples just described, they also do not provide for a system or method for actuating an treatment device within a fistula to deliver vibratory or other energy to tissues by exposing the treatment assembly to an applied energy field from a remotely located energy source outside of the fistula, such as externally of the patient and transcutaneously across a skin barrier. Nor do these previous techniques provide for the ability to deliver an energy delivery treatment assembly into a fistula through a hemodialysis needle such that additional punctures of the fistula are not required. Still further, these previous techniques also do not provide for an energy delivery treatment assembly secured to and implanted with a fistula graft. Nor do these techniques provide for other forms of energy delivery than ultrasound into problematic areas associated with fistula grafts in order to provide therapy to a patient.
Another example of a previously disclosed device system and method provides for delivery of a doppler ultrasound monitoring transducer into a fistula through a hemodialysis needle. However, the doppler device and method of this example does not deliver energy into the fistula in order to affect treatment or prevention of stenosis associated with the fistula. Other beneficial forms of energy delivery other than doppler ultrasound also are not provided according to this example. Moreover, there is no provision for applying an energy field from outside of a fistula to actuate energy delivery from a treatment assembly located within the fistula.
Various previous disclosures that provide additional background information and further illustrate the context of various aspects of medical device systems and methods herein summarized or described include the following issued U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,129 to Taylor et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,566 to Gore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,153 to Gore; U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,390 to Gore; U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,863 to Burelle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,018 to Patarcity; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,921 to Shibata et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,788 to Butters et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,884 to Squitieri; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,252 to Hossainy et al. The disclosures of these references are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Other previously disclosed devices and methods that disclose additional background information related to at least one of fistulas, valves, renal interventions, or dialysis may be reviewed by reference to the following issued U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,341 to Colone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,374 to Omachi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,617 to Finch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,115 to Feldman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,715 to Nikolaychik et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,320 to Cazenave; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,573 to Siegel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,570 to Siegel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,049 to Schnell et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,465 to Schnell et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,116 to McKenzie et al. The disclosures of these references are also herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Despite certain advances that may have been provided by various of the disclosures cited above, there are still many needs that have not yet been adequately met.
There is still a need for a hemodialysis system and method that provides for improved longevity and patency of AV-fistula implants.
There is in particular still a need for a hemodialysis system and method that substantially prevents or removes occlusive stenoses associated with AV-fistula implants.
There is also a need to accomplish the foregoing while minimizing morbidity and without the use of substantially invasive interventions.
There is also in particular a need to provide for routine, therapeutic energy delivery into localized areas associated with implanted fistulas using disposable energy coupling assemblies that are cost effective and that may be delivered using conventional hemodialysis needles.